Memories Of What Love Is
by AGrimmMelodyx3
Summary: Could be seen as anything, go for what you like. Review please, anything is weclome. Flames, whatever. Tell me if they're OOC, which I think they are. Not my best work, but it's grown on me. Short. Read on!
1. Chapter 1

**Listen to Why by Secondhand Serenade while you read this. And I got the idea for this by reading the oneshot Songs of the Heart by perishedlove. It's great, go read it! Mine is nowhere near as good, but review anyway please! This is my second Inuyasha fic, so go easy. Enjoy! Could be seen as anything, brotherly or otherwise. Go for it, whichever you like. Enjoy.**

* * *

"What is love?" Such a simple question, uttered to his mother by such a simple little boy. But that wouldn't last, because it never does.

"My young one, love is many things. Why do you ask this?" The mother smoothed away her sons hair, marveling at how perfect he really was. Wide gold eyes, and magenta stripes. A blue crescent moon completed his face, staring back balefully on his forehead. His small fangs poked his upper lip as he smiled up at her from her lap. He was magnificent, beautiful, and she only wished she would be here to be able to watch the women swarm around him when he came of age.

"I heard Father talk about it one day. I wanted to know." He shrugged as she looked heavenward.

"Well, love is something special. It warms your insides and makes you forget where you are. Stealing your breath and letting you sway to a song only you and the one you love understand. You'll want to protect them and keep them safe, smile and laugh when they are with you. Your heart will pound with a strange emotion that will spread through your whole body. There are different kinds for different people, but there is love for everyone. Just as _I _love _you_," She said to her son while tapping him on his delicate little nose. Somewhere inside the ornate castle they sat outside of, a clock ticked and a man paced, watching his young son and wife from a window. Tears glistened in her eyes, and the same threatened to break out of his own eyes.

"And you love Father right? And he loves you!" Sesshoumaru stated, hugging his mother tightly, hanging onto her and listening to her heartbeat. While she rubbed his back and smoothed his hair, carding her fingers through the soft strands, she cried.

"Yes, little one. Your Father loves me, as I love him. He has a big heart, big enough to love all kinds of people, human, demon, hanyou. He loves his people and his family and many other things as well. But know, young Sesshoumaru, that your Father and I love each other. Very much, and we always will." Her voice trembled, and she kept her sons head down as he tried to peer up at her. She would not let him see her crying. The pup should have a happy childhood while he can. Sesshoumaru fell asleep on his mother's lap that day, in her arms, lulled by her breathing and scent and heartbeat. She smelled of fire and vanilla. Sweet and dangerous. Unsure. Undecided.

"Sleep, my loved one," She murmured, kissing his crescent moon. That night, he woke up from sleep to see his mother. He looked and looked, searched, but she was no where to be found.

"Didn't she love me?" He whispered to himself forlornly, as he went back to bed, knowing she was gone. And she wasn't coming back.

It took Sesshoumaru years to understand that she left not because she didn't love him, but because she loved him and his father too much. Her heart couldn't take the fact that Inutaisho's was split in two, so she did her best to mend it _for _him. Now, Sesshoumaru could recall every moment of that day, young as he was. A scent reached his nose, in the dark of the night. Vanilla and fire, sweet and dangerous. Unsure. Undecided. But mixed with the scent of human. Inuyasha. The half demon smelled exactly as his mother had, and Sesshoumaru tried to hate him for that fact, as he'd found meaningless ways to hate him otherwise, but he couldn't do it. Not this time. Inuyasha was asleep for the night, high up in a tree. Sesshoumaru landed lightly on his branch, taking care not to wake the hanyou. His heartbeat, his breathing, his smell enveloped Sesshoumaru like a warm blanket of his childhood. For a moment, a small moment, he closed his eyes and pretended it really was his mother there in front of him. As his eyes opened, a bemused smile played around his mouth and golden eyes met pale skin over closed eyes. A clawed hand lightly brushed across Inuyasha's eyes. He almost expected them to open, but they remained still. Sesshoumaru looked up to the moon, that reminded him of his brother and Father and Mother, so easy to look up and see, but impossible to get to. It eclipses the sky, takes over your sight until all you see is that. And eventually, you see it all the time, even when it's not there, and it keeps you going because one day you'll be where it is too, and then you'll be happy. But until then…

"Little brother," And then he was gone. Inuyasha opened a golden eye.

"Maybe one day, he'll come to me and tell me what he does this for. And maybe one day…I'll ask him." With a sigh, Inuyasha really goes to sleep, still feeling the touch of his brother's clawed hand over his eyes, weighing them down. One last glance up at the moon that reminded him so much of his brother, beautiful and untouchable, and he was asleep with thoughts of his own mother running rampant in his dreams.


	2. So, continue?

I've gotten reviews to continue, or reviews to tell me their opinions, and I LOVE them all :D. SO: thank you my wonderful reviewers, **sessinulover, kittykitten02, Challiot, TanithNight, NinjaSheik, inuyasha biggest fan, **and** pdrnotuabzenp**. You all rock!

Alright. Now. Since I _do_ need something to write, because I've been stuck in a rut(THOSE SUCK), I think I'll continue this. But I want to know what you guys want out of it.

You want a family, you want a romance, send me a review, tell me, I want to know. And _**majority rules**_, so if you want this fic your way, get as many people reviewing on your side as you can.

My faults are that: Reviews could be sporadic, chapters could be short, long, anywhere in between, and I try to respond to reviews but know that if I don't it's because I'm super lazy or i just forgot. I'm scatterbrained like that, but I love you for reviewing anyway, so it doesn't matter. I'm nothing if not at least partially unpredictable. If you still want to read this, go ahead and review! I'd love to hear from you all!

~Grimm


	3. The Moon Again

Eh. I'm posting. It'll be a bro fic? Dunno. Reviews please. If there are mistakes, sorry. Anything wrong, sorry. Anything you don't like, sorry. Tell me what you think!

Obviously, I won nothing.

* * *

Inuyasha, for all that he said and did, did not in fact, hate his brother. He may hate how he acted, or the pain he caused, or the fact that he was a pompous ass that was indefinitely stronger than him, but he was family, even half. Inuyasha could not bring himself to hate family. His mother had taught him better than that, and he just didn't have it in himself.

And Sesshoumaru, for all the he did and said, hated the hanyou _far_ less than he let on, though to some extent he DID hate him.

Once again, looking at the crescent moon in the unneeded shade of a large tree, Inuyasha sighed. For some reason, Sesshoumaru had been on his mind a lot lately. Too much for his liking. His brother just _confused _him, to no end. Though he hated Inuyasha, he took in the human girl Rin(a _human_, not even half demon! Maybe it was because she was "pure" according to Sesshoumaru anyway, because she was not of both bloodlines), and that hurt Inuyasha, though he never failed to hide it and would deny it vehemently, should anyone bring the particular subject up.

Staring at the same moon, Sesshoumaru pondered quietly the welfare of his hanyou brother. Not that he cared, he was merely wanting to know is his _half _brother had managed to disgrace the family name even _more _since their last encounter. He made a point to tell himself that every time the little half demon crossed his thought process.

Two pairs of golden eyes closed slowly and twin sighs escaped two mouths though neither were heard by anyone other than those sighing themselves. Inuyasha snorted quietly. Sesshoumaru, in all his attempts at being levelheaded was, in a way, more daring and reckless than them all. If one were to be describing Sesshoumaru with facts and opinions, the young half demon mused, they would see that. It was an opinion to say that Sesshoumaru was cold and cruel. However, if one were to define the two terms, Sesshoumaru would certainly be the answer, to the fullest extent.(So which was it? Fact or opinion?)

And there lies his recklessness. In his haste and state of mind to be calm, cool, collected, calculating, cunning, and deadly, he was only growing more and more sloppy. Pushing every feeling and emotion down into concentrated hits and insults. He was the _extreme _of any negative word, though he strove to appear controlled. There was no limit. In his way of trying to have boundaries, set laws, make rules- it seemed he had none at all. No one realized that, or so Inuyasha thought, anyway.

A cloud drifted across the pale surface of the moon contrasting so sharply with the blackish dark blue of the sky, breaking Inuyasha's train of thought. He shivered as a cold wind blew suddenly, even though it was summer. He thought, rather randomly, that the moon in the sky described him and Sesshoumaru well. One was dark and encompassing while the other strove to hang where it did, constantly changing and moving. Sesshoumaru was large and powerful and stoic- never was he unreliable. He could be counted on if you had his trust or loyalty. Never was he doubted. There was nothing about Sesshoumaru that anyone could say was changed frequently. Once he made a decision, it was final- everything about Sesshoumaru seemed final. Inuyasha however, changed often. Temper and moods sporadic, expressions flitting across his face, sometimes there, sometimes not- physically, mentally, and emotionally. But…

"But…they go together, don't they?" He said, his voice childish and confused, blowing a heavy gust of air from his lips after. "They belong, no matter how different. The moon and the sky. Sesshoumaru and I." He said with much more conviction. Another sigh escaped Inuyasha's lips as he closed his eyes, letting his senses scan the area around him for the rest of night.

Sesshoumaru sat watching the stars, not sleeping, barely breathing, wondering. What was all of this for? He fought and killed, _massacred_, and as everything does, it was beginning to take it's toll. He was growing weary of all of it, and only longed for a place to rest his head and his heart, no matter how cold, even just for a while. A minute, just a second of respite, was all he needed. Just a moment of peace…

Sesshoumaru's eyes slipped closed. And a dream played behind those hauntingly golden orbs, of a time, a place, where a hanyou and a youkai could love and live and rest in peace and comfort, for _more _than a minute. More than a moment. Seemingly, maybe…for the rest of time.


End file.
